


Sgt. Pepper’s Lonley Hearts Club

by MiraculousLadyNoir



Category: Beetles - Fandom, Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLadyNoir/pseuds/MiraculousLadyNoir
Summary: Mystic Messenger/Beetles mash up. Currently a one-shot but I may expand later.





	Sgt. Pepper’s Lonley Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the grammar. This was a mix of personalities due to a late night idea so the cast isn’t intended to be exactly like one or the other and the Beetle’s personalities are based almost solely on A Hard Day’s Night.

“It’s been a hard day’s night! And I’ve been workin’ like a dog...”  
Her head bobbed to the rhythm.  
“It’s been a hard day’s night...”  
Her rag moved across the counters, scrubbing away crumbs and jam to the tune pulsating in her earbuds.  
The American diner was closed for the night and she only had a half hour left before her shift ended. Most of her coworkers were in the back, talking to pass the time. Table cleaning had fallen to her, as it usually did, because it always took the longest to finish and occasionally called for overtime on pasta nights.  
She didn’t really mind though. She drowned out their chatter with the sweet vocals of Paul McCartney and dreamed of being able to make music the way they did.  
The Beetles were a British band, a bunch of kids from Liverpool, who had become an almost overnight sensation in Britain less than a year ago and in America only last month.  
Though she normally avoided popular bands, Mary Chang couldn’t deny the obvious talent of the band. Sometimes, she had admitted to herself, things get popular for a reason.  
The band was coming to America soon and she had scrimped, scrived, and saved every penny of every tip and paycheck that didn’t go to the bills. And there in her pocket, on a tab in her phone, was one glorious ticket to see the Beetles, live, in concert. Her heart skipped every time she thought about it.

Her shift ended and Mary headed home. The small, rooftop apartment was dark and cold when she entered after the long climb up the stairs. She lit a candle to save on electricity since her phone would need to charge, and pulled out her guitar. She had saved her free meal from the diner and ate while she played, munching in the dark and strumming the tune for A Hard Day’s Night.  
The clock was well passed midnight when she tossed her trash aside, put her treasured instrument away, crawled into bed and slept.

The days and weeks passed by in a concentrated blur and now she was here, head swimming in dizzying excitement. She stepped off the bus and inhaled the scent of warm pavement, car fumes, cold air, and a frenzy that was palpable. She was here. She had made it to the Beetles concert.  
Her seat was far up and in the back but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except that she was here.  
And there they were. The British sensation standing in front of her eyes, unhampered by a screen, filling her ears and soul. They were even better in real life, recording studios and professional YouTube videos couldn’t, and never had a chance to, do them justice.  
Crowds of screaming girls pushed around her, jostling and deafening her at the same time. She could have been robbed ten times over but it didn’t matter because it felt as if her entire nineteen years of existence had been suffered through to reach this moment.  
And then it ended.  
The music stopped. The crowds roared and she stared in disorientation as the Beetles waved and left the stage. The concert was over, the moment passed. She was swept out to the waiting busses, gasping in lungfuls of air that had once tasted sweet but now held nothing at all. Bouncing along on a seat in the bus she stared out the window at the flashing lights, knowing that tomorrow she would wake up, go to the diner, work all day, go home, eat, sleep, and repeat. What even was her life that this concert had meant so much?

The world drifted back into focus because her leg was buzzing. Well, not her leg, but her phone. Mary realized she must have fallen asleep on the bus. She pulled out her phone to check the time but froze as her brain registered that something was wrong.  
This wasn’t her phone.  
Cold terror brought her fully awake. She checked and found her own mobile in her purse still. Where had this one come from? Someone must have accidentally dropped it in at the concert or something. There were a myriad of messages on the screen she was afraid to read but she went ahead and scanned the first few warily.

UNKNOWN has entered the chatroom.

UNKNOWN: …Hello…?

There were several of the same question and more kept coming. She tentatively tried to open the phone and it unlocked with a single swipe. Who didn’t have a password on their phone nowadays?

A page immediately popped up asking her to give a name. She couldn’t find a way out so she typed in her initials which let her into a messenger that looked broken. A black screen with jagged scrolls of text and code formed the unappealing background. She was becoming fairly disconcerted but the hellos kept coming so she responded.

MC: ?

UNKNOWN: Can you read this?

MC: Yes, I can.

UNKNOWN: … Finally! Thank god.

UNKNOWN: Not everyday you get a text from a stranger, ya’ know?

UNKNOWN: My head’s a bit chocka on it too. Found a smartphone at the concert, but all it’s got was this messenger app. I assumed it was yours?

MC: no, it’s not.

UNKNOWN: Blast! I dropped it back in your bag thinkin it was!

UNKNOWN: I got the number off just to be sure. Good thing I did.

UNKNOWN: I want to find the owner, but I didn’t see any contacts or calls…

UNKNOWN: I’ve been sending messages with this number but no good…

UNKNOWN: All I got off it was an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

UNKNOWN: I’d like to go there myself but...well, you’re the one with the phone, Sweet.

Mary bit her lip. She didn’t like where this was going.

MC: First… who are you?

UNKNOWN: Me? Oh sorry there. Bit forgetful of me, didn’t even introduce myself.

UNKNOWN: I’m just… a student studying abroad. I’m from Britain.

UNKNOWN: I could tell you my name, but it don’t really matter.

UNKNOWN: You won’t find me on any search engines or such.

UNKNOWN: But, anyways…

UNKNOWN: Can you help me find the owner of the phone?

Mary frowned and was about to refuse when another quick message cut her off.

UNKNOWN: I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop in and ask you a favor like this.

UNKNOWN: Even so…

UNKNOWN: I’d appreciate it if you could help a fellow out!

Who exactly am I helping out? She wondered.

MC: Why are you obsessed with finding the owner? I can just give it to the police or the post office.

UNKNOWN: Well… Normal people won’t be able to get it…

UNKNOWN: some say that it’s just being nosy...

UNKNOWN: But I’m not like normal people, you see?

UNKNOWN: I can’t help but think about how stressed the owner might be…wouldn’t want the poor fellow to get stranded or something, would we?

Mary didn’t like the way he made it sound like they were already in cahoots. But...well, she would have hated it if it were her phone lost.

MC: How can I help you?

UNKNOWN: Uhm… I’d like for you to go to the address saved here.

UNKNOWN: I saw the street view through the internet, and I’ve been there before.

UNKNOWN: It’s an apartment in the uptown area. Pretty crowded, you know?

UNKNOWN: It’s a pretty safe place. If you don’t think so, you can turn around.

UNKNOWN: I know the area. It’s pretty developed.

UNKNOWN: Please?

She hesitated a bit and then decided that she could at least check it out.

MC: Fine… I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.

UNKNOWN: You trust me…

UNKNOWN: Thank you!

UNKNOWN: Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.

UNKNOWN: Found it.

UNKNOWN: < [Address] Clink Link >

She immediately googled the address but it matched up with what the stranger had told her.

She had to make a few extra stops and changes but she eventually ended up in front of a ritzy looking hotel. She gulped at the sight and then crept inside, feeling out of place as she followed the directions to the top floor, unchallenged to her surprise but then again, there didn’t seem to be anyone around strangely enough.

She finally found the door and froze. There was a password lock on the door.  

Almost immediately her phone buzzed.

UNKNOWN: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

UNKNOWN: Is there a password lock on the door?

Creeper! Was he watching her? How did he know?

  
MC: Yes.

UNKNOWN: I’ll send you the digits. Try it.

UNKNOWN: < [Password] Clink Link >

What in the...did he want her to just walk in?

MC: …Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first?

UNKNOWN: Hmm. Oh yeah! Sure!

UNKNOWN: Sorry, wasn’t thinking straight.

UNKNOWN: Go on, ring it then.

She took a deep breath and rang. Nothing happened. She tried again but there was still no answer.

MC: I don’t think anyone’s inside…

UNKNOWN: No choice then.

UNKNOWN: I guess the place is empty.

UNKNOWN: Why don’t you press the code?

MC: What?! Are you insane? Look, I don’t know how it works in Britain but we don’t just walk into people rooms in America!

UNKNOWN: What then? You just going to leave now? You could leave the phone inside with a note or go all the way back to find some coppers to leave it with them. I mean, you’re here now, might as well do this the easy way, right?

She hated that that almost made sense. And he was right, it was going to be a huge hassle to find someone to leave the phone with this late and she had work tomorrow.

MC: Uhm… Okay. I will.

She input the password and then tested the nob. The door opened silently.

MC: The door’s open.

UNKNOWN: Good. Why don’t you go inside?

MC: Can I just enter a stranger’s house?

UNKNOWN: You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my info.

UNKNOWN: If something happens, you can just show my messages. That’ll do.

MC: Then… Alright.

UNKNOWN: Th

UNKNOWN: ank

UNKNOWN: you…

Unknown has left the chatroom

“What? Wait!” Mary tried messaging again but the stranger was gone. She stood hesitantly in the dark doorway and couldn’t decide what to do. At last she stepped inside and flipped on a light, searching for the nearest table to set the phone down, as eager to get rid of it as if it were a ticking time bomb.

She had only taken three steps across the floor when the phone exploded.

She screamed and dropped it and then felt silly. Obviously it hadn’t actually exploded but instead erupted into an unstopped buzzing as a new and cheerier chatroom opened and was quickly filling with a frenzied conversation.

MC has entered the chatroom.

Ringo: I thot I did just fIn.

A drum emoji filled the screen.

IAmLennon: you were right rotten, you were. Good thing they couldn’t hear over the screams.

Brian: You did fine Ringo, watch your spelling. John, shut up.

Ringo: C ya rotter

Next came a peace sign emoji.

Brian: Now, don’t start...

IAmLennon: Brian don’t know what he’s talking about. Got no ear. That’s why he works for us and we get the bills.

Ringo: that rIt Brian?

Brian: No. John, shut up.

Paul: whatever you blighters say, we all know who was truly great out there.

IAmLennon: George.

Ringo: George

Brian: John, shut up.

Brian: Ringo, don’t mimic him. Does you no good, lad.

Paul: you lot’s just jealous. Sad really.

IAmLennon: Paul, your head’s hot. Are you floating yet?

IAmLennon: ?

A confused emoji appeared briefly but was quickly swallowed by the rest of the conversation.

Brian: I got on here to talk to you all. Shut up John. We’ve access to the studio in Chicago for a day to practice...

Ringo: Wot r u sayin?

An annoyed emoji was sent by Paul.

IAmLennon: What???

IAmLennon: Wait!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ringo: y?

Brian: John, shut up. We need to take advantage of this chance to brush up on some of the newer songs you blokes have got.

Paul: ??

IAmLennon: someone’s new.

Brian: What?

Brian: MC...?

Paul: how’d it get in?

IAmLennon: Hacker!

Ringo: Hackr? Wot? Howdgetin?

Paul: spelling Ringo

IAmLennon: Hey!

Brian: Who are you? And how’d you get in? Fess up now so we can set this straight. Shake!

Shake: yeah?

Paul: screaming emoji

Paul: where’d you come from?

IAmLennon: probably been lurking this whole time.

Brian: How’d a stranger get in here?

Brian: John, shut up.

Shake: No one can get in without the private app. Appears someone’s got it.

Ringo: i thot onlee we got it

Ringo: confused emoji.

Paul: maybe someone’s got it on two phones?

Shake: Right, who’s got it?

Brian: John

Ringo: John

Paul: fess up bloke. Was a poor trick.

IAmLennon: no, not me. I’m much better at them then this.

IAmLennon: hey, who are you?

At this point Mary decided to intervene. She didn’t know what was going on but due to the fanatic Beatles theme going on here it wasn’t a stretch to assume the phone’s owner was in the chat.

MC: Hello...

Ringo: it talkd!

Paul: Not two then.

Brian: Who are you?

Ringo: who!!

Shake: how’d you find this app? Where’d you get it?

Brian: wait...

Paul: What?

IAmLennon: For what?

Ringo: Wot?

Brian: I had the team trace the IP.

Brian: Shut up John.

Brian: they’re in one of the extra rooms I rented.

Paul: Extras?

Paul: what extras?

Brian: I rent extra rooms every time we go on tour as decoys for the fans.

IAmLennon: You mean when WE go on tour.

Paul: It’s a hard job having my good looks. Dangerous even.

Brian: John, shut up.

Brian: Paul: shut up.

Ringo: hwd they get in the rims?

Brian: You have auto-correct for a reason Ringo.

Brian: I know where they are. They probably tracked down our names from the itinerary. Or have access to the booking. Maybe an employee.

Brian: You’ll get fired for this I hope you know.

A quick fear surged through her but Mary calmed her nerves. If she could just a get a word in edgewise to explain, then maybe they’d see she wasn’t a threat.

This rollplay chat was good though and had her wondering briefly if this might even be the actual Beetles. But that was impossible.

IAmLennon: Did it break in?

Ringo: is it a hackr?

Brian: Yes.

Ringo: Hu r u? Howd u get in?

Ringo: scared emoji

Brian: Probably a break in. The coppers will sort this out.

Shake: Best spill it now, MC, be compliant.

Paul: Shake, would you spill?

Shake: Not a chance but you can’t say we didn’t ask.

IAmLennon: Lol!!!

Brian: everyone shut up.

Brian: MC...who are you?

Brian: Fess up here or fess it in jail, your choice.

Paul: yeah, fess it jail!

Paul: scared emoji.

Paul: Could be a girl.

IAmLennon: Sexist. Fame’s going to your head.

Brian: Shut up John.

Paul: it’s hard being so famous and popular, you know?

Ringo: wot?

Paul: No, don’t suppose you do.

A spam of emojis take over the screen from IAmLennon.

Brian: HEY!

Brian: Don’t get distracted!

Ringo: rite! MC!

Shake: Blasted hacker...

IAmLennon: Much frightened, wot!

Brian: Are you going to talk or not?

Brian: John, shut up.

Ringo: Yees, hu r u?

Paul: Spelling mate.

IAmLennon: Maybe we can hack it back!!!!!

Paul: Maybe it’s just

Paul: One of my fans!

At this Brian erupted and sent a series of screaming and furious emojis.

Here Mary found the point she needed.

MC: I’m MC. Who are you all and what is this place.

A long pause followed her question.

IAmLennon: Mates

IAmLennon: I don’t think it’s a computer.

Brian: Shut up John!!

Paul: Seems pretty normal to me.

Ringo: ?

Ringo: we shuld intro owselvs

Brian: Wjat? No!

Shake: Brian’s right.

Paul: Paul, Paul Mcartney. Musical genius. Leader of the Beetles. You’ve probably heard of me.

IAmLennon: unlikely.

Shake: It’s too early for introductions

Ringo: shocked emoji

Shake: Why is no one listening?

IAmLennon: Name’s John Lennon. Leader of the Beetles. You know me.

Brian: I don’t know why I try.

And then a photo of Paul Mcartney himself came through.

It could have been copied off of some internet search but...he was in pajamas and chilling on a couch and it all looked so...casual. She wasn’t in the habit of googling the Beetle’s pictures but she was pretty sure this wasn’t a well known photo.

Ringo: eye-rolling emoji

Brian: Zero security or privacy concerns.

Paul: Please don’t repost the pic.

Paul: Happy Brian?

Brian: No!

IAmLennon: Swine

Brian: John, shut up.

IAmLennon: Lololol!

Ringo: Ringo. Drumr.

Brian: Why are you all introducing yourselves?

IAmLennon: A selfie of John Lennon

Ringo: A selfie of Ringo Starr.

IAmLennon: Oh, and the swine’s our manager.

Brian: John, shut up!

IAmLennon: Oh, and Martha, our dog.

IAmLennon: Uploaded a picture of a large gray and white sheepdog that was chasing John Lennon in an open field.

Paul: John

Paul: If that’s you with my Martha I’ll bloody kill you.

IAmLennon: Smirking emoji

Ringo: thr gon

Brian: Good, now we can take care of this issue.

Brian’s: MC, how did you get into this messenger?

MC: I’m really sorry about all of this. A stranger gave me a phone and an address. I was just trying to return it.

Mary was hyperventilating. It was them. She was sure of it. She had stumbled into a live chatroom with the Beetles and they were going to send her off to jail the same night she had just seen them in concert.

She slid to the floor, leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes and sucking deep breaths in to try and calm herself down. The constantly buzzing phone in her hand did nothing to help.

Brian: Talking to strangers is stupid and naive.

Brian: I hope you’ve learned your lesson.

IAmLennon: Harsh mate.

Paul: that’s no way to address a lady, you know. I think she’s cute.

Ringo: is it a she?

IAmLennon: This is why you’re still single you swine.

Brian: My private life is very much my own. Stay away. I need something untouched by you hooligans.

Brian: John, shut up.

Ringo: stranjers are danjerus. U should be mor carful.

Shake: Right.

Shake: Who was it who gave you the phone?

Brian: Is anyone missing a phone?

Paul: No

Ringo: No

IAmLennon: いいえ

Brian: I hate you.

MC: The username was Unknown. I can’t find the record.

Her breathing was quickening up and she couldn’t get it to slow down. The world was spinning. She was terrified.

Brian: Hmm...

Brian: It’s impossible to get in without setting a username.

Shake: Nothing in the log.

Shake: Who do you think it is?

Brian: Probably a hacker. Some crazy fans trying to pull some stunt.

IAmLennon: Where’d they get the info and key for the room?

Brian: It’s password protected.

Brian:...

Brian: MC, did Unknown give you the password?

Hands shaking she barely managed to answer.

MC: Yes

Brian: Hmm...

Brian: Well it was stupid of you to listen...

Brian: But this might actually have nothing to do with you.

Shake: No matter. I’m going to get the team on this. We’ll have it traced soon enough.

Ringo: We shuld tel George.

IAmLennon: Right!

IAmLennon: GEORGE!!! HACKER BLOKE!!!!

Paul: I’ll get him.

Paul: Idiots.

She wanted to say something. To beg for forgiveness and vanish before the spinning floor opened up. She could almost feel the sickening sensation of falling. But she was already on the floor, there was nothing to steady herself on.

Brian: Right. Nothing for it but to wait.

Ringo: Is George heer?

IAmLennon: Paul’s fetching him.

Paul: He’s coming. Just rolled him out of bed.

Paul: Should we explain what this place is for her?

Brian: No!

IAmLennon: We don’t know its a her.

IAmLennon: Hoy, MC, are you a her?

She forced her twitching fingers to type the only response she could muster.

MC: yes

Paul: Knew it.

Brian: Their word doesn’t mean anything.

George has entered the chatroom.

Paul: Send us a pic, doll.

Brian: That’s a good idea.

IAmLennon: Uploaded a picture of a man in his late twenties.

Ringo: Gasping emoji

Paul: lolol

Brian: That’s me!

Brian: John, I’m going to bloody kill you!!

IAmLennon: crying laughing emoji stream.

George: So...

Ringo: O! Yer heer!

IAmLennon: About time.

Ringo: Thers a hackr!

George: Giess I’m the last to know. As usual.

Paul: #stillasleep

George: #true

George:#whatsthematterwithyoubloodypeople.

IAmLennon: Laughing emojis

George: So, MC, you’re a girl hacker?

MC: No

The fear was numbing into nothing and she was dying on the inside.

George: I see. Then what’s the problem?

Brian: Someone hacked into our system. They got into the chat, an address and room number. That’s dangerous!

George: Well they aren’t very good at it, are they? Since she’s there and we’re here.

Brian: It’s the other one I’m worried about.

George: just switch systems. Put them back at the beginning, you know?

Brian: But it’s still a security threat!

George: Not much.

Brian: But she’s in a hotel room!

George: Lucky. Is it paid for?

Brian: Yes, of course.

George: Grand. Enjoy your stay MC.

Brian: I’m still sending the police.

George: Don’t.

Brian: Why?

George: No point.

IAmLennon: You heard him.

IAmLennon: No police.

Brian: ...

Brian: You’re all making a mistake.

Brian: But have it you’re way.

George: Have a blast MC.

Mary stares blankly at the screen and tears filled her eyes, spilling down her cheeks as life stopped crumbling around her.

MC: Thank you.

George: NP.

George: Now I’m going to bed.

George: I’ll bloody kill the next person who tries to get me up.

George has left the chatroom.

Ringo: lolol.

Paul: He nearly had me.

Paul: Enjoy your stay, MC. Chat tomorrow.

IAmLennon: Talk tomorrow.

Ringo: Sleep nis.

Paul: Welcome to the Beetle’s Sgt. Pepper’s Club!

Brian: Only for tonight.

IAmLennon: Smirking emoji

Brian: What does that mean, John?

Brian: ...

Brian: John...

Brian: John what does that mean!

IAmLennon has left the chatroom

Brian: JOHN!!!!

Brian has left the chatroom

Ringo: Waved

Ringo has left the chatroom.

Paul: Any chance I could get your name, doll?

Paul: Pleading emoji

Mary hesitates a moment but...well Mary was such a common name.

MC: It’s Mary.

Paul: kissing emoji

Paul: Goodnight, Mary.

MC: Goodnight Paul.

Paul has left the chatroom.

Taking a deep breath, Mary wondered she had gotten herself into.

Curiosity and the fact that it was already so late propelled her to her feet and further into the room. She walked in a daze until she found the bedroom.

Shoes came off. Sheets came up and that was the last she remembered.


End file.
